Cuz Your Love is Fake
by Rainbow Concerto
Summary: Yunoki and Kahoko have broken up, and Len starts to treat the girl differently. Kahoko is depressed and confused, but she has to overcome it by herself. Rated T, contains lots of randomness, LenxKaho :
1. Strength

**Summary:** Yunoki and Kahoko have broken up, and Len starts to treat the girl differently. Kahoko is depressed and confused, but she has to overcome it by herself.

----

**Author's note: **OMG it's the first time I'm submitting a fic here. So exciting, haha. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to upload the document successfully later... Well, wish myself good luck =X

My intial fic - planned a few months back - was cancelled, because I think there was another fic with a similar plot. So in the end I didn't publish any of the 4 chapters that I had already written.

Not that I have read each and every Corda fic in here, so I can't be for sure that my current plot hasn't been written before.

Meh, ah well. Hope you fans enjoy the story! (:

'**Cuz Your Love is Fake – Chapter 1: Strength**

"Hey, hey, did you hear? Hino Kahoko from 2-2 was dating Yunoki-sama secretly, and they just broke up recently."

"Really? Who found out?"

"Hino Kahoko herself spread the rumour to her classmates!"

"No way, such a person exists? And I thought her music was nice too..."

_No, I didn't mean to. Everyone was asking me why I looked so dejected, so I just told them..._

*bump*

_Ouch, I wasn't looking where I was going...... Tsu-tsu-!_

"Hey, are you blind?"

_No way!_

_Even Tsuchiura-kun is treating me like this? Why?! Just because of one single rumour... Is that jerk's influence that great?_

_  
I have to say something... _"I'm sorry, Tsuchi-,"

"I'm outta here. I'm really disappointed in you, Hino."

_Why? What have I landed myself into? Is it really my fault?  
Everyone has turned their backs on me. I hate Yunoki Azuma, I hate him! But maybe it's my fault that we broke up. Aah, he still looks so mesmerizing from here..._

"Hino-san! Good morning! Oh, I heard about it. Are you okay? I'm always there to catch you (insert heart shape)!"

_At least I still have Kaji-kun. Should I give him a chance? I need romance to cheer me up. No, no, no. Gosh, what am I thinking? I don't have any feelings for him! I can't be so selfish!_

"Hino..."

_That voice, that coldness..._"Ah, Tsukimori-kun,"

... Silence

_Uh, why is he staring at me with such intensity?_

...

"Um... may I help you?" _I hope he doesn't disown me as well T^T_

"Don't be late for practice today; 10 scales per minute."

_He... he didn't give any snide remarks. He didn't mention about my break up. He spoke to me normally._

**[Practice Room]**

"You're late."

_Huh? I am?_

"You wasted 5 minutes of my time, waiting for you."

_WTH?! O.O Aw, that's because you're early, Tsukimori-kun ^^" Ah well..._

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"C minor – 50 times. N-O-W."

_Sometimes I feel that Tsukimori-kun is a little harsh towards me. But I really appreciate him for taking time to teach me, despite my clumsiness. And the fact that he didn't abandon me because of my wrongdoings makes me feel secure._

*knock knock*

"Tsukimori-kun,"

_OMG NUUUUU T_T Why does Azuma-chan have to come in so suddenly?!_

"Yunoki-senpai,"

_Oh lookie! That jerk greeted Tsukimori-kun but gave be a -_-" glance!_

"I'm here to inform you of the details about the upcoming concour, which of course, some amateur wouldn't be taking part in.

_I don't wanna listen anymore!!! Quickly tell him the details and LEAVE! I can't bear looking at you!_

*slam*

_Oh good, he's gone. Wait, why do I taste something salty? Why am I crying? We were not meant to be! We've broken up! I have to move on, right? But... why does he have to hate me so much?_

"Are you done crying?"

_..._

_  
Can't you be a little more considerate?_

"Sigh, I give up. I'm going home,"

_Wait..._

"Practice ends here today."

_WAIT, TSUKIMORI-KUN! Don't go... Shit, I can't force any sound out of myself. All I can do is cry. Why am I such a weakling? I need to get stronger, I NEED TO......_

**-To be continued-**

Okay, that's it for the first introductory chapter. I'm pretty sure that I didn't explain everything clearly, so yeah, feel free to ask me your doubts and I'll answer them in the next chapter (:

**7 December 2009: Happy birthday, Lallala-kun (:**

_Rainbow Concerto 3_


	2. Hopelessness

**Author's note:** Oh hi! It's been almost a year since I published the first chapter. I shall not come up with any excuses for myself. I admit, I was lazy. I don't even remember what was my original plan anymore. Therefore, I have changed the plot. Frankly speaking, I no longer know where this is going. So... I shall just... write! Pardon me, yeah? ^^"

**'Cuz Your Love is Fake - Chapter 2: Hopelessness**

[Kahoko's POV]

For the next few days, I tried really hard to distract and occupy myself. I didn't want to cry again. I had been successful for the first three days.. but by the fourth day, I couldn't take it anymore. I struggled profusely with myself, fighting a losing battle with my own heart. The memories just kept lingering in my mind; I couldn't get rid of it. The last thing I'd wanted was to recall.. or maybe, I _had_ wanted to after all. I didn't know anymore. I didn't know who I was. I just knew that I missed him.

I picked up my violin and attempted playing a scale.

*Snap*

The 'E' string died on me. It hit my left cheek. Oh, screw it.

_'I hate music. Music reminds me of him - how he plays the flute so flawlessly, how his long lilac hair sways along with his created melody... I hate music. Even my violin hates me now. Fine then. I will stop playing.' _

.. Or at least, that's what I thought in that moment of fury. That thought followed by my action of throwing my cursed violin onto the bed. I'm glad I hadn't been frustrated enough to throw it against a hard platform x:

After that, I avoided practice with Tsukimori-kun for a week. I didn't care that he would be pissed. No, I didn't in the least care about anything, anymore. Since the world hated me, since no one cared about me, I might as well give up on myself.

However, there was still someone who hadn't given up on me. More like, he hadn't given up on demanding a proper explanation as to why I had decided to quit music.

**[At the rooftop]**

"I cannot accept such behavior!" he said, as his gaze pierced through my eyes. Ouch.

I did not reply. There was nothing to be explained anyway. _I don't care._

"Idiot," he muttered. My eyes widened at the insult.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just because of some failed relationship of 4 months, you're giving up on music. I'm quite certain that I had agreed to coach an earnest and determined amateur violinist, not someone who regarded music so lightly. If that is the Hino Kahoko that you're going to be form now on, then very well. I'm not going to waste my time. Goodbye." Tsukimori-kun reprimanded, or rather, gave a farewell testimonial to me, as he turned towards the exit.

_No, don't go. Don't abandon me. Please, don't..._

I thought I didn't care, but for some reason, I dreaded loneliness.

With streaks of tears forming on my face once again, I ran towards the figure that was distancing itself away from me and hugged it from the back.

After a moment of hesitation, it turned around and held me lightly in its arms, gently stroking the back of my head.

"Hino.." it whispered comfortingly into my ears.

"Azuma-chan.." was the name that escaped from my mouth.

Then, its arms instantaneously dropped down to its sides. It let go of me, then proceeded towards the exit.

"You're really hopeless..." I heard the voice trail off before the figure disappeared from my sight.

I could not register what had happened then, neither who I had actually conversed with. My mind was in a total blank, my body acting on its own.

It was only after my tears had dried and I had cooled down, that it occurred to me how embarrassing it had been.

It was Tsukimori-kun!

Oh, why ever had I regarded him as Yunoki Azuma in that instance? I must have lost my mind!

After a few minutes of fluster, thinking about what Tsukimori-kun had told me earlier, I decided that it really was a waste to give up on the violin. I _did_ love music deep in my heart after all. Seriously, whatever blinded me?

In any case, I had to apologize to Tsukimori-kun...

**-to be continued-**

So yep, that's the second chapter which I stayed up till 4am to write last night.

School holidays now. Hope I'll be able to complete this fan fiction in 2 months! :O

**6 November 2010: Cheer up yeah, Viv! Don't worry, things will be just fineee! ^^**

_Rainbow Concerto_


	3. Belief

I'm here with the 3rd chapter! The previous chapters have been rather confusing, I suppose. So this time I tried to change it back to normal POV. Hopefully it'll be clearer!

**'Cuz Your Love is Fake - Chapter 3: Belief**

Kahoko practised the violin really hard when she went home that day. She didn't want to disappoint Len any further.

Not able to sleep despite being drained from practice, Kahoko picked up her white mobile phone and stared at the screen. She was disturbed by the thought of Len ignoring her for the rest of her life, and sincerely wanted to apologize. But.. would he accept the apology?

Either way, she was at fault, and that was a fact. No matter what, she had to apologize, regardless whether he would forgive her or not. With that, Kahoko started keying a text message.

_'Tsukimori-kun, _

_I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour. I just wanted to apologize for what happened in school earlier.. and also for everything else. You were right. I am an idiot. But I have thought it through. I won't give up on music. I won't harbour such irresponsible thoughts anymore. I will keep on working hard! Thank you, Tsukimori-kun, for bringing me to my senses. And once again, I'm sorry..._

_-Hino Kahoko'_

Feeling guilty for disturbing Len at such an odd hour, yet at ease for apologizing to him at last, Kahoko drifted off to sleep.

When Kahoko woke up later that morning, she was surprised to see a reply from Len.

_'7/11/10 01:39 am_

_Tsukimori Len_

_Prove it then. See you after school today, as usual.'_

Kahoko smiled faintly. Did that mean that she was forgiven? She had not expected him to reply her at all, especially not in the middle of the night, merely a few minutes after she had sent him the message. He must have tried hard to even keep his eyes open to make that short reply. Also, he was going to continue coaching her!

Feeling relieved, Kahoko quickly got out of bed to prepare for school, anticipating the lesson with Len in the afternoon.

**[after classes]**

The first half of the day went pretty well for Kahoko. Although her classmates' gossips about her had yet to cease, she did not feel bothered at all. Indeed, she was now a loner, an outcast. This solitude was definitely scary, but she knew her conscience was clear, and there was nothing to be feared. She had not done anything wrong.

Kahoko decided to visit the washroom to freshen up before making her way to the practice room.

**[Practice room]**

'She's late.. again,' Len grumbled in his thoughts. 'Even when I gave her a chance to atone for her mistakes.'

The violinist signed. He did not exactly know why he had given her another chance, when she was so ungrateful.

He thought about the time when they were participating in the concours, barely half a year ago. Hino Kahoko had changed him with her passion and love for music, as well as her concern for him. Shortly after the concours ended, Yunoki and her started behaving more friendly. He had not felt pleased about it, yet he continued coaching her everyday. When news revealed that Yunoki and Kahoko were together and had broken off, when cruel rumours about Kahoko surfaced, feelings of angst overwhelmed him.

Almost believing the rumours that spread about how much of a slut she was, he was angry at Kahoko. Still, he felt like believing in her. He did not want to doubt her. Thus, he acted as if nothing had happened and decided to continue helping her with the violin.

However, she had disappointed him once by going missing for one whole week, claiming to have given up on the violin. Fortunately, she had realized her mistake. She had apologized and asked for another chance. He had forced himself to wake up just to reply to her nonsensical message. He had given her another chance, but now she was denying that chance, not turning up for lessons.

Why did he even believe in her in the first place? Sigh... _affection_.

**[Washroom]**

Kahoko was facing her own reflection in the mirror, smiling to herself. 'I must be confident. Life is wonderful. I love my violin and Tsukimori-kun... no, wait, what?' she blushed furiously and giggled when she saw her ridiculous expression in the mirror.

"Oh.. what do we have here? Mad little bitch laughing at her own hideous face, hah!" a female student clad in white uniform entered the washroom. She was from the music department. Her two companions tagged behind her, wearing smug looks on their faces.

Kahoko ignored them, pretending as if she hadn't heard a single insult. She picked up her violin case and headed towards the door.

But, _no_, they were not going to let her off so easily.

Two of them grabbed her arms and swung her to the ground. She lost grip of her violin case. The leader tactlessly opened the violin case and took out the finely-carved instrument in it. She stood up, held it up high and flashed Kahoko an evil smirk. Kahoko tried to get her precious violin back, but the other two females prevented her from doing so by holding her down.

"Hey, you know what?" the vicious girl glanced at Kahoko, while the latter made silent pleas through her eyes. "You should have continued your obsession with your beloved violin instead of disturbing Yunoki-sama. You were never good enough for him in the first place. Maybe if you had minded your own business, you wouldn't be in such a pathetic plight now."

The second girl added, "You deserved it, Hino Kahoko. You're completely friendless now. How does it feel? Well, blame yourself for not knowing your limits!"

**[Practice room]**

20 minutes had passed. Len decided not to wait anymore. Everything had been a waste of his time. He stood up and left the room.

**[Washroom]**

"Do you love this violin a lot? If you beg, I may consider giving it back to you,"

'My violin.. my violin..' Kahoko cried, "Please, return it to me! I beg you!" she went on her knees, tugging the pristine sleeve of the music student.

"Well, that sounded insincere," the leader held up the violin once again.

Len was walking in the empty hallway, regretting how stupid he had been. As he passed by the washrooms, he heard a smash from inside, followed by a familiar voice screaming, "My violin! Violin.. violin..." the voice trailed off.

Three female students exited, as Len froze to see them. Likewise, they were stunned to have bumped into Tsukimori Len there.

Len composed himself and demanded, "What going on?"

"O-oh.. nothing much. Well, we got to go. Bye!" they scurried off, guilt clearly written all over their faces.

_**It was Kahoko's voice. She was in there. They had done something to her.**_

His heartbeat throbbed in his head.

Len dashed into the washroom, not caring that he might be mistaken for a pervert should anything have went wrong.

His heart stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Kahoko was kneeling on the floor, sobbing, holding something dearly in her arms. It was her violin - a broken one.

It then registered to him that she hadn't disappeared on purpose. Something terrible had happened to her, yet he had been accusing her of all sorts of ridiculous things.

Evidently, the girls from before had broken Kahoko's violin and tortured her in some cruel way. Len carefully approached the girl and knelt down before her.

Kahoko looked up to meet a pair of concerned, questioning eyes. Then, she forced a smile and said, "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I was late.."

He frowned. How could she still smile in such a situation, where she had just been the target of a bullying incident?

Gentle and protective eyes fixed onto hers, he pulled the girl into his arms and embraced her tightly. He was not going to let go anymore. He was not going to doubt her anymore. He would protect her no matter what it takes.

**-to be continued-**

Idea for this chapter from Viv, who is crazily in love with Kimi ni Todoke.

Hope you liked it! (:

_Rainbow Concerto_


	4. Coordination

**'Cuz Your Love is Fake - Chapter 4: Coordination**

Kahoko felt safe in Len's arms. At that moment, all her fear disappeared. The warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest was certainly something she would like to get used to.

Len had saved her from despair. Just when she felt that the world was crashing down, he had came in, embraced her, and protected her. Kahoko was thankful for that. All of a sudden, it struck her.

"Tsukimori-kun... you're in the ladies'!" her eyes shot open in shock and amusement. Len, upon hearing that, slowly let go of Kahoko. A light shade of pink crept up his cheeks, as it grew deeper and redder, just like a crescendo. His jaws dropped in embarrassing realization. Then, he quickly made out a 'I'm sorry!' and dashed out of the forbidden place. Len clenched his fists, only to notice that his violin was... still in _there_. He covered his face with his right hand and sighed.

Inhaling a deep breath, he scurried into the washroom, picked up his blue violin case, uttered "Iforgotmyviolin," and ran out. All that was done in a mere five seconds. Len was, indeed, incredibly nervous. His reputation was ruined.

Kahoko chuckled. It was one of the rare moments where Len would lose his composure. She couldn't help but admit that it was, in fact, quite amusing. She carefully placed her violin back into its case. _I'm sorry, violin, I failed to protect you..._

_

* * *

_

Len was waiting outside for Kahoko, looking out of the window, lost in thoughts. 'That girl must have been traumatized.'

A despondent Kahoko walked out. "Tsukimori-kun, you're still here?"

Len observed her - she had dried her tears before exiting.

"Yes, I was waiting for you. My apologies for barging in previously. Are you feeling better now?" Len replied, trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Ah, it's alright - in fact, thank you. I'm feeling much better already!" Kahoko exclaimed.

A moment of awkwardness surrounded them, as neither was sure of what to say next. Len broke the silence.

"Hey, Hino... Are you free right now?" he looked at her seriously.

Kahoko was rather taken aback by his sudden seriousness. "I guess so..."

"Okay, then let's go," Without wasting another second, Len took Kahoko's hand and lead her out of school compound.

* * *

Kahoko directed her attention to their interlocked hands. Somehow, Len had just naturally held her hand, as if he had been used to doing so. The girl blushed, as she continued keeping her attention at their area of contact. His hands were soft and warm, and compared to hers, they were huge too.

Immersed in thoughts and eyes focused in the wrong direction, Kahoko failed to notice the pebble in her way.

The pebble interjected the tip of her left foot. She squawked, as she felt herself falling towards the hard ground. _Why does gravity exist?_ Kahoko shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for the painful impact of the fall - wishing she had been more careful, regretting being so focused on Len's simple contact with her, hoping this was all a dream, praying that if it wasn't, then may she be spared from any serious injuries - but a strong sturdiness supported her. Kahoko cautiously opened one eye, then the other, and she blinked. _Was she flying? Was she hovering in mid-air? _She could feel herself hanging there, eyes parallel to the ground. Yet, she had not fallen. _She was defying gravity! She was floating! She was finally realizing her old dream of becoming an astronaut! _

Then, she felt a warm breath exhale from the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hino, are you okay? Hino?" Len was immoderately worried.

Before Kahoko could reply, his arm that was wrapped around her petite waist rolled her in towards his own body. Len wanted to check whether she had fainted from the shock. However, both parties were startled to find themselves facing each other eye-to-eye, barely distanced by an inch. Imaginary flower buds bloomed into beautiful flowers, as a blush appeared on their faces at the same time. _**Oh, what perfect coordination! **_

Still in trance, Kahoko inarticulately muttered, "I'm... fine..."

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.._

"I'm sorry!" they jumped apart, facing separate directions in embarrassment, as well as in attempt to hide the obvious blush on their faces.

The two violinists continued the rest of the walk in silence; Len admiring the wonderful scenery on his right, Kahoko looking at the ground to make sure she wouldn't trip again.

**-to be continued-**

Short chapter, haha. Enjoyed writing it, but it sounded quite disconnected to me. Not very fluent x: Will try to continue tomorrow.. or tonight. My greatest thanks to the following for their reviews!

_**Edogawa Ai-chan, Amulet Crimson, animearchitect, nebhat04, and Viv!**_


	5. Guilt

**Author's note: **Len's a little out of character in here x:

**'Cuz Your Love is Fake - Chapter 5: Guilt**

"We're here," Len informed, as he held the door open for Kahoko to enter the small shop.

"Neiro violins?" Kahoko's eyes explored the unfamiliar place. Its decorations were fine and exquisite, despite the shop's size. She was awed; Len seemed to know many of such places... No, wait, that wasn't the point - what _were_ they here for?

"Tsukimori-kun, why did you bring me to such a place?" she voiced out.

"To repair your violin," Len glanced over to her violin case. "It's badly damaged, isn't it? It wouldn't be a simple task to get it fixed, but this store specializes in doing so."

'He noticed?' Kahoko thought. "Ahh.. Thank you. And also, I'm sorry for troubling you,"

"Hn," Len acknowledged. "I just wanted to help."

"E-eh?" Kahoko observed him in bewilderment. 'Tsukimori-kun is capable of producing such kind words? Though it isn't really a bad thing after all."

Kahoko smiled as she thought aloud, "You're so cute..."

_... Cute?_

"Wh-what?" Len couldn't control his cheeks from reddening, but still convinced himself that he had heard wrongly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kahoko was dumbfounded. She hadn't even realized that she had complimented him out loud.

"Nothing," he put an end to the topic.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" a refined middle-aged lady emerged. "Why, if it isn't Len-san!" a pleasant smile adorned her face.

"You're even familiar with the people here?" Kahoko stared at Len in disbelief. _He had surprised her far too much today._

Len seemed not to be bothered with the girl's words, as he greeted the lady calmly. "Good afternoon, Miko-san. I'm here with regards to repair a violin,"

"I see. It doesn't sound very much like you to be so careless with a violin though. Oh, and who might this young lady be?" Miko looked at Kahoko with sincerity.

"A-ahh! I'm Hino Kahoko! I'm sorry, I was the one who broke the violin, not Tsukimori-kun!"

The kind lady giggled at the flustered girl. "Why are you apologizing, dear? You're our customer!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"That said, my husband will start working on your violin soon. It should be done in a week or two. We will inform you of it, is that alright, Kahoko-san?" Miko explained.

"Yes! Thank you very much, Miko-san!" Kahoko bowed.

"Then, we'll take our leave now. Please excuse us," Len said politely.

"Yes, see you soon, Len-san, Kahoko-san. You will be coming back together, right?" She winked at Len, in which he made a small frown and blush at.

"Goodbye, Miko-san!" Kahoko bade, and the two violinists left the shop.

"She is an acquaintance of my mother," Len decided that it was no harm telling her.

"Ah, I see. That explains your familiarity!" Kahoko beamed, clasping her hands together. She was now free-handed, as she had left her violin case back there too.

"It's still early," Len commented. "You're still free right, Hino?"

"Eh.. yes. Is there anywhere else that we need to go?" Kahoko asked.

"Let's go to my house," Len stated bluntly, then soon realized how misleading it sounded. "For practice, I mean."

"Oh, okay then!" Kahoko agreed.

* * *

Kahoko once again stood outside the large, luxurious private estate. _Len must really lead a nice life in there._

"Good afternoon, mother. Hino-san is here for practice," Len greeted and informed immediately, lest his mother misunderstood. Kahoko followed him in from the back.

"Good afternoon, Misa-san. My apologies for intruding," Kahoko bowed apologetically.

"Don't say that, Hino-san. It's a pleasure to have you here, especially since Len rarely brings his friends home," Misa gleamed. _Hino Kahoko was special to her son after all._

"Mother, do we have any spare violins at home?" Len enquired.

"Unfortunately we don't, Len,"

"I see. Then, we'll be going up to my room. Please excuse us," Len directed Kahoko up the stairs.

"Are you really always that formal with your parents, Tsukimori-kun? It seems kind of distant. Why don't you open up to them more?"

He stopped in his tracks, causing Kahoko to bump into him. She was expecting him to give her a cold answer, but instead, he said, "Okay, I will try to."

* * *

Len opened the door to his room. Kahoko was surprised by how it looked. It definitely wasn't what she had expected. Len's room was neat. Very neat - but empty too. Only his basic necessities were covered.

The walls and ceiling were white, with cream marble flooring. At the corner of the room was a single bed, its frame made of oak. The bedsheets were white, and so were the pillows.. and - oh, he had a bolster too! _How unexpected of Tsukimori Len._

Next to the humble bed was a bedside table with a small lamp on it. At one side of the walls, stood a tall shelved cabinet, in which Len placed his books and other materials. Next to it was his closet, also of the same build. There was a big pot of plants next to the windows, which brought a bit of life to the room. A music stand made of steel stood in the middle of the room. There was also an attached bathroom.

"Wow, Tsukimori-kun, your room is huge!" Kahoko exclaimed, already roaming around the room.

Len sighed. _Seriously, what was there to be excited about?_

"Haha! Tsukimori-kun, your bed is so comfortable!" Kahoko squealed, rolling on the bed. "Hee, your bolster is so soft! I like it!" she hugged the bolster tightly.

Len was mortified, as he analyzed the scene before him.

"H-hey! Stop doing that! It's mine!" Len ran over to his bed and tried to snatch his precious bolster back from the hands of the evil girl.

"It's fluffy!" she clung onto it like a Koala, refusing to let go.

"No it _isn't_. There isn't even any fluff on it."

"I don't care!" the girl buried her face in it. "It smells like you, Tsukimori-kun!"

"Stop it!" Len groaned. She was mad. He was mad too, in another sense.

He jumped on top of her, trying to put a halt to all that rolling. That stopped her, of course, given that his strong body was holding her down. They stared straight into each others' eyes.

"Give it back," Len ordered, pouting childishly at her as his cerulean locks covered his eyes and tickled her face.

"No way! Not yet!" Kahoko retorted with a similar angry pout.

Len parted his lips slightly, breathed in a considerable amount of air, and blew into Kahoko's eyes. Kahoko, shocked by the sudden gust of wind, yelped and let go of the white bolster in her arms. Len grabbed it and declared victory. Kahoko gave up. _He sure was persistent when it came to such matters, huh?_

_

* * *

_

"Tsukimori-kun, I never knew you were so childish," Kahoko commented with a grin as Len handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah, because I have a deprived childhood," keeping a stoic expression, Len sarcastically asserted.

Kahoko, however, took him seriously. "Could it be that you have always yearned to be a little boy in front of your parents, but due to various circumstances, are unable to?"

Len stared at her. Her imagination was impressive, but he wouldn't deny that she had not been entirely wrong. Maybe, _just maybe_, he had really desired more of his parents' full attention, despite their hectic schedule.

"It's not like that," Len was quick to defend himself, but Kahoko seemed to read his expression.

"Tsukimori-kun, you know, you can always count on me. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to share them. Although I'm somewhat your student, we are friends too!" Kahoko's radiant smile overwhelmed him. _Well, maybe he could loosen up a little._

"Hah, are you sure I can count on you? Who was the one who needed my comfort when she was crying over heartbreak?" he remarked, not anticipating the negative impact it would have on the girl.

Those words stung Kahoko's heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and broke her felicitous visage.

Len felt as if his heart was in his throat. What had he done? He made her cry! To be precise, he made someone special to him cry.

Guilt consumed him, as the atmosphere in the room turned gloomy.

_Why did he have to say such insensitive things?_

**-to be continued-**

Ermmmm okayyyy sooooo. I COULDN'T RESIST. You see, I was writing on my bed, hugging my bolster, and it was so comfortable! The thought of Len hugging a bolster was totally amusing, so yeah.

Next chapter should be more Len & Kahoko moments. Yunoki should appear in the chapter after the next, to agitate Kahoko.

Hope you all liked this chapter! _Wonder whether I have a weird sense of humour x:_

Thanks for the reviews, _**animearchitect, yasnky, Amulet Crimson**_! And also _**Vivian**_ and _**Xinting**_, my dear friends, who read but did not review (:


End file.
